


it's just hair

by ZephyrEden



Series: all we do is fall. (Cedar Falls) [1]
Category: Cedar Falls, Original Work
Genre: Gen, High School, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEden/pseuds/ZephyrEden
Summary: Junior Year - October[It’s true that he’s had to wear it up more often lately and, yeah,maybehe can’t remember the last time it was this long, aside from when he was a little kid. It’s not like hedoesn’twant to cut it, it’s just that he hasn’t gotten around to it yet and, if he’s being honest, it’s way more fun pushing Izumi one step closer to clinical insanity for every passing day he keeps it. But… it’s not reallythatbad, is it?“Yes. It’s that bad,” Izumi deadpans with a nod, seemingly reading Eden’s thoughts. He won’t admit that’s more of an assumption based on the pout forming on the blonde’s lips.]Eden thinks haircuts are a pain and his friends are tired of looking at the mop that is his head, so really it's his own fault that they have to take such drastic measures.





	it's just hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. X and Posy belong to pastelbro, all other characters belong to me.

“Cut it.”

“No.”

“ _Cut it_.”

“ _No_.”

“E _den_ ,” Izumi whines, swaying limply as they trudge back to the dorms after practice. “Your head looks like a mop, just get a haircut already!”

“ _Your_ head looks like a mop!” Eden snaps back in irritation, turning on his heel when the telltale sign of a ‘ _gotcha’_ smirk starts tugging on Izumi’s lips. “Besides,” he continues with a scowl, “It’s my hair, asshole. Why do you care what I do with it?”

Izumi stops in his tracks, slapping a hand against his chest in faux offense. “Eden Ayers, as your dearest bro and lord of all fashion, it is my _job_ – no, it is my _divine duty_ – to stop fashion hazards like you and your hair before it literally kills you. And possibly all of humanity.”

Eden snorts, “Literally, huh?” He walks into the dormitory and doesn’t bother holding the door.

“Ye-“ Izumi barely manages to catch the door before the weight of it swings back at his face. “Yes, _literally_. Face it, I’m doing the cosmos a grand service by chopping off that nest you call hair.”

Eden’s expression shifts to something less severe but remains uncertain as he pulls open the door for the stairs. His hand reaches up, fingers tugging at a dozen strands of the dried split ends of his now almost chest-length hair. It’s true that he’s had to wear it up more often lately and, yeah, _maybe_ he can’t remember the last time it was this long, aside from when he was a little kid. It’s not like he _doesn’t_ want to cut it, it’s just that he hasn’t gotten around to it yet and, if he’s being honest, it’s way more fun pushing Izumi one step closer to clinical insanity for every passing day he keeps it. But… it’s not really _that_ bad, is it?

“Yes. It’s that bad,” Izumi deadpans with a nod, seemingly reading Eden’s thoughts. He won’t admit that’s more of an assumption based on the pout forming on the blonde’s lips.

“Whatever,” Eden grumbles under his breath, taking the stairs two at a time in an attempt to get away from the smugness radiating behind him.

Izumi fumbles. “Hey-“ he starts in protest, picking up his pace to try and catch up.

Eden sprints up the last of the steps to the third floor, turning and slamming the stairwell door shut behind him, grinning while he leans his full body weight against it to keep it closed. It takes a few moments of waiting before he feels the doorknob twisting against his back, a muffled groan and some pointless pushing against the door following.

“You know, some people might actually _want_ to use the stairs.”

Looking up, Eden’s laughter doubles as he meets X’s questioning stare.

“Yeah, _some people_ ,” Izumi echoes through the door. He backs up the small amount of room he has and takes a running start at the door. It jostles slightly only to immediately slam shut again and he scowls at it as he rubs his most likely bruising shoulder. “Dammit! Eden, open the door, I wanna nap before I have to do homework!”

“Should’ve thought of that before you pushed Frey in the pool and got stuck doing laps for an hour,” Eden snickers, recalling the swim captain’s murderous expression when he surfaced from the pool.

“You _dared_ me to do that!”

“Details,” he shrugs before catching X’s disapproving stare. “Fine, _fine_ ,” he sighs, sidestepping from the door only to burst out laughing when the other suddenly stumbles through.

“Finally,” Izumi mutters, readjusting his duffel before greeting X with a hug that’s closer to a tackle than anything else. Ignoring the hand that’s pushing the entirety of his face away, he glares in Eden’s direction. “Instead of sleeping, I’m gonna get a pair of scissors and get revenge on you.”

Eden straightens, ignoring the twinging pain from harsh laughter in his stomach as he places his hand on his hip, looking at the other challengingly. “I’d like to see you try, Sierra.”

“Just you wait,” Izumi warns, throwing an arm around X’s shoulders. “Me and X here are gonna get you _good_.”

“Why am I part of this now?” X groans, disentangling himself from the swimmer. “And now I reek of chlorine,” he drawls in contempt, narrowing his eyes at the other. “ _Thanks_.”

“No prob, bro,” Izumi grins, giving him a thumbs up.

“You always smell like that it anyways now that you’re a manager,” Eden adds with a snort, walking towards his dorm.

“Yeah, but today was the one day I _didn’t_ smell like it,” X sighs, following the other blonde down the hall. “Glad I missed Frey’s wrath, though.”

Eden chuckles, the corners of his lips pulling up. “Dude, it was legendary. I’ve never seen him get that pissed.”

“I have a way of bringing out the best in him,” Izumi gloats behind them, fumbling through his bag in search of his phone.

X laughs, “Yeah “the best,” that’s what they’re calling it these days.” He reaches into his pocket as his phone starts to buzz, furrowing his brow at Izumi’s name on the screen.

 **Izumi (6:57 pm):** **bring up his hair bring up his hair bring up his hair**

**Izumi (6:57 pm): do it bro just do it don’t let your dreams be dreams. don’t let my dream be dreams either ( *• ̀ω•́ )b**

“So… when are you gonna get your hair cut?” X questions slowly, as nonchalantly as he can manage.

Izumi snorts behind him, shoving his phone back into his bag before it can be seen. “Smooth, real smooth,” he snickers under his breath.

X spins around in a huff, “You just told me- Ugh, never mind.” He turns back to Eden, “Seriously, chop it off, man.”

Eden tilts his head back, groaning as he stops in front of his door and starts digging around his duffel for the keys. “Not you, too. When are you guys gonna give up?”

“When you cut it,” they answer in unison, making him groan again.

“Maybe you shouldn’t cut it,” X muses, garnering looks from both swimmers. “If you wait around long enough maybe something will start living in it, then I can win my bet with Posy,” he smirks.

“Dude,” Eden deadpans, unlocking the door with a frown.

Izumi cackles loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls in the hall. “What kind of bets do you guys even make? And why haven’t I joined in yet?”

“Because you’d lose, like me, ‘cause somehow she always wins,” he huffs like it’s a fact, though at this point it practically is. “I’ve already lost fifty bucks this month.”

“Dude, it’s the fifth!”

“I _know_!” It’s not like he _wants_ to lose money, it’s just that he somehow always gets suckered into taking the bet. And he apparently has bad luck when it comes to odds. (Everything, really, but mostly odds.)

“And I thought I was bad with money,” Eden mumbles to himself, pushing the door open and throwing his bag inside.

“I heard that!” X yells after him with narrowed eyes, already starting to walk backwards down the hall to his own room.

“Oh, X, wait up! I need to cheat off your last math assignment!” Izumi calls after him, decidedly ignoring the response of “Do it yourself, dumbass!” as he levels a glare at Eden. He flicks his fingers from his own eyes to the blonde’s, pursing his lips. “I’m not giving up on this hair thing, Ayers.” He hears a _tsk_ from the other as the door closes and he chases after the shorter blonde.

“Izumi, dude, _no_ ,” X shouts firmly as he tries to slam his door shut in time. He isn’t able to, not before half a body wedges itself in-between the wall and the door.

“Okay, _ow_ ,” Izumi grits out, limbs flailing for his stuck position. “And come on, bro, just this once. Lemme copy,” he whines, moving the hand inside the room in a grabby motion.

Huffing out a sigh, X lets go of his grip on the door so Izumi can actually breathe. “You say that every time, but seriously this is the last time.” He rolls his eyes at the offered salute of agreement and heads over to his desk to grab the textbook that his homework is shoved inside. He waits for the snowy-haired idiot to flop onto his bed before tossing the book on his stomach, smirking to himself when he’s rewarded with a deep _oof_.

“So, why are you so obsessed with Eden’s hair?” he finally asks, sitting backwards on the chair by his desk.

“Um, because it’s gross?” Izumi answers like it’s obvious, shooting him a look to imply that he just asked an exceedingly stupid question.

X doesn’t appreciate getting this kind of look from _Izumi_ , of all people. “Well, I mean, _yeah_ ,” he waves off. “But you know he’s more likely to do something about it if you just let it go.”

Placing his hand on his chest, Izumi looks at him with the most serious expression he can muster. “I cannot do that. It is my duty as his bro to annoy him into compliance. And it’s your duty as _my_ bro to help me do it,” he adds with a grin.

X shakes his head with an exasperated smile, “I am not getting involved in this.”

“Involved in what?”

The pair look towards the door where a curious redhead is peaking into the room, a spark of interest in her eyes at what could possibly be an intriguing conversation.

“Hey, Posy! We’re gonna get Eden to chop his hair off!” Izumi beams, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed while drumming his fingers against the cover of the textbook.

“ _We’re_ not doing anything,” X enunciates clearly, hoping the slower pace will get the information through the other’s thick head.

“Oh yes, do it,” Posy hisses enthusiastically, throwing a sharp toothed grin at the blonde.

“No!” X shouts, jumping from the chair and pointing at the girl now leaning against the doorframe. “Don’t let her win, I’ll go broke!”

She hides her giggles behind her hand, eyes glinting mischievously. “I bet you double or nothing you won’t do it.”

Eyes widening, X looks between the two people that are apparently hellbent on ruining his day. He tries to hide his glance towards his wallet, knowing he’s failed when more laughter follows the movement, before tiredly looking at the boy practically vibrating with excitement in front of him. “You know what? Fine, just _fine_. But if Eden gets pissed I’m putting all of the blame on you.”

Laughing with glee, Izumi jumps up from his spot and shoots a finger gun at the blonde. “Don’t worry, bro. I’ve got a plan.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

It’s 11PM a week later when Izumi and X find themselves sneaking down to the second floor to get to Posy’s room. She regards the two curiously, a questioning quirk pulling her lips up while she decides whether she’ll even _try_ to get them to reconsider this idiotic plan of theirs.

“You got the goods, ladybro?” Izumi whispers too loudly for it to actually be a whisper, scouting the hallway just in case a certain blonde somehow psychically traced any malicious intent towards his hair back to them.

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she leans against the doorframe with a plastic bag in her hand. “Um, yeah, considering _you_ were the one to hide them in here.” She hands the bag off to X who, despite earlier reluctance, seems really into this mission of theirs now. “So, uh… are you guys sure that this is such a good idea? I mean, I’m all for a good prank, but a prank like this? On _Eden_? Not sure this is really worth your lives.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” X shrugs as he looks in the bag to make sure what they need is in there. “If there’s one thing I’m confident in it’s my ability to run away.” He flashes a smile with a thumbs up while Izumi guffaws behind him. He shoots him a glare before adding, “Besides, I’ll be sure to throw Izumi to the beast before he can get me.”

“Hey!”

Posy shakes her head, yawning. “Well, whatever then. Good luck.” She waves and they leave and she makes sure to plug her phone into the charger after her door is closed, just in case any hospitals end up calling her.

Izumi and X tiptoe their way back up the stairs, flinching at every small sound as Izumi fishes out the spare key from his pocket, the one Eden had oh so (un)fortunately given him “strictly for emergencies, seriously like you better be bleeding out with you guts spilled out on the floor, I swear to god, Izumi.” He motions for X to take the objects from the bag, not wanting to risk the noisiness the plastic will bring.

“You sure he’s gonna be asleep?” X questions for what must be the seventeenth time tonight.

“Yeah, man, I told you already. I got him stuck doing drylands all practice after I hid all his swimsuits. Dude could barely walk back to the dorms, he’s not waking up ‘til the AM at the earliest.”

Pursing his lips, X slips one of the pairs of disposable gloves onto his hands before handing Izumi the other pair. He pulls a black jar from the bag followed by a small paintbrush that has probably seen better days. He looks up from his crouched position where the other is poised with his hand on the key, ready to turn the lock at any moment “You ready, bro?”

X nods once, serious. “Ready, bro.” Izumi turns the key as quietly as he can, both of them grimacing at the slight squeak the door gives as it opens.

Creeping silently over to the bed, X loosens the lid on the jar, handing it and the paintbrush over to Izumi before pulling out his phone. He swipes the screen to turn on the flashlight, jolting after Izumi flinches from the light shining in his eyes. He immediately smacks him on the side of the head for reacting in the first place. He dims the light and presses his finger to his lips with a warning glare before carefully maneuvering the light towards Eden’s head, angling his hand under it so just the bare minimum of required light shines on his hair whilst avoiding his eyes.

Their target groans slightly, both of them going rigid as they wait for him to wake up, holding their breath until several seconds pass without any bloodshed.

‘ _Go_ ,’ X mouths, gesturing between the swimmers with his chin.

‘ _Okay, okay,_ ’ Izumi mouths back, pulling the lid off entirely and dunking the brush into the liquid with new enthusiasm.

Minutes pass, both of them sinking their teeth into their lips to keep any laughter locked away lest they be witnesses to their own murders. After twenty minutes of painstaking painting, complete with several brakes to avoid waking the blonde and a few close calls of almost roaring laughter, they gather their things and sneak back out of the room. They wait until they’re back in X’s room with the door safely locked to let out obnoxious cackling, both of them shoving their hands against their mouths to avoid waking the entire floor. Shoving all the evidence back in the plastic and disposing of it in the small trash can by the desk, they wave good night to each other before crashing on their respective beds for some well-deserved sleep.

 

~ ~ ~

 

X slowly cracks his eyes open, brain trying to comprehend why he’s possibly being woken up early on a Saturday morning. He gets his answer as he forces his head to roll towards his night stand, eyes landing on his cell phone that’s playing some obnoxious 80s song that Izumi likely set as his ringtone. He blinks a few times, staring at it until it stops. About to roll back over to go to sleep, he jumps as it begins vibrating again, this time a text. Fumbling for the phone, he pulls it off the charger and squints at the bright light of the screen in confusion before his eyes focus on several missed calls and texts, all from Izumi. He swipes the screen to bring up his messages.

**Izumi (8:43 am): dude hes awake i just heard the door open**

**Izumi (8:44 am): omg theres no cussing i dont think he looked in the mirror**

**Izumi (8:48 am): bRO I JUST HEARD SOMEONE WALK DOWN THE HALL LAUGHING I THINK THEY SAW**

**Izumi (8:49 am): HOLY FUCK I CAN HEAR HIM RUNNING DOWN THE HALL WERE SO DEAD BRO**

**Izumi (8:50 am): ANSWER YOUR PHONE MAN HES GONNA KILL ME**

**Izumi (8:53 am): i made it down the stairs and got to the library idk if hes gonna follow**

**Izumi (8:55 am): ….i think im safe bro**

**Izumi (8:55 am): aBORT MISSION IM NOT SAFE BRO**

**Izumi (8:57 am): GOD DAMMIT ANSWER YOUR PHONE I CANT OUTRUN HIM FOREVER**

X stares at the phone, noticing that nothing new has come in the few minutes he’s spent reading. He shrugs to himself and yawns. “Guess he’s safe now,” he mumbles, ready to fall back asleep only to be caught off guard by a resounding scream of “FUCK!” echoing off hallway walls all the way down to his room at the end. He tenses for a second, waiting to hear anything else. A few footsteps retreat in the opposite direction as he holds his breath, jerking when his cell vibrates in his hand again.

**Izumi (9:01 am): DUDE DISPOSE OF THE EVIDENCE DUDE HES COMING FOR YOU**

There isn’t any time for him to get out of bed, let alone take out the trash, before the sound of stomping footsteps are approaching his room. He plasters himself to the wall as the door gives way to a seething Eden’s shoulder, the blonde not even sparing a glance as his eyes fall on the plastic bag in the trash can. Lunging for it, he dumps the objects it holds onto the floor, grounding out a low growl of “stay” as X tries to inch his way towards the exit.

Crouching down, he picks up the jar, his grip tightening to a white-knuckled hold as he reads the label.

X quickly glances between the raging blonde and the door that is now only half hanging on the hinges, heart racing rapidly before Izumi pops in the doorway. He waves frantically towards the smaller, one eye wide while the other purples and begins to swell shut. X just makes it to the door when Eden slowly stands, hand gripping the jar in a vice as he slowly turns around.

“What. The _fuck_. Is WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?” he yells, absolutely _livid_.

They’re both about to start fearing for their lives until their eyes fall upon their handiwork once again – a sloppily painted ‘LOSER’ in black hair dye scrawled in writing that could only be achieved in almost darkness covering the left side of his head, along with several blots and splashes that occurred when steady-ish hands gave way to laughter.

X swears he sees a vein bulge on Eden’s forehead, the laughter catching in his throat as he remembers that their victim could probably snap his spine with ease. Unfortunately, Izumi doesn’t seem to get the memo if the tears gathering at his eyes from his snickering is any hint.

“You’re dead,” Eden monotones, cracking his knuckles.

“You-“ Izumi starts to explain, choking on his laughter fairly quickly. “You can just wash it out, dude. Take a breath and stay calm.”

“Maybe you should take a breath, idiot,” X mutters under his breath, earning a pout from the other.

Eden’s grip tightens again before he launches the small jar directly into Izumi’s gut, causing him to gasp and stumble back. “It’s _permanent_ , jackass!” he shouts, gesturing violently to the dye.

X moves to lean over Izumi, both of them looking at the label and noticing for the first time the small letters that spell ‘permanent’ near the bottom of the jar.

Izumi laughs awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck as he rights himself. “Well, at least now you have a reason to get your hair cut.”

Eden blinks once. “I’m going to kill you,” he deadpans.

“You already gave him a black eye!” X interjects, a voice in the back of his head vowing to give Izumi a matching one if he ends up suffering the same fate. He’s not sure he could actually survive a direct hit from an angry Eden.

“He kneed me in the stomach!” Eden defends, flailing his arms at the light-haired swimmer again.

“I panicked!” he retorts, gesturing frantically. “You looked like you were gonna tear out my throat!”

“I’m still considering it!”

Sighing, X holds up his hands between them in an attempt to mediate. “Okay listen, we’re both sorry. You know we _probably_ wouldn’t have done it if we realized it was permanent. I’ll-“ he glares harshly at Eden as he opens his mouth to interrupt, effectively shutting him up. “I’ll make sure he makes it up to you _and_ ,” he adds, sensing that he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed, “I’ll pay for your haircut.”

Rolling his eyes, Eden scowls as he makes his way out of the room. “I’m not paying for a replacement door,” he states, passing by Izumi and reaching to poke at his bruised eye while the other swats at his hand.

“Of course not,” X replies as if the idea had never crossed his mind. He grins, “Izumi is.”

“Hey,” the swimmer protests followed by a sharper “ _Hey_ ” when Eden succeeds in pushing the bruise. “Where are you going?” he questions as Eden starts walking away.

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, nose scrunching when they get stuck on the strands knotted together by flaking dye. “Getting a haircut,” he answers, flipping them off with sharp toothed smirk as he goes back to his room.

X purses his lips as he looks at Izumi’s eye. “You should get some ice on that. Give me a minute to change and I’ll go with you down to the nurse’s office.” Receiving a nod, X quickly turns back to his room, trading his sleep shorts for a pair of sweats and pulling a random shirt over his head. He goes to close the door, sighing as it falls completely to the floor. “You’re seriously paying for a new door.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, bro,” Izumi sighs, waving him off as they start walking to the main building.

X swipes at his phone screen again, tapping on a message thread.

**To Posy (9:09 am): double or nothing and im not dead. pay up.**

 

~ ~ ~

 

It’s past two when X and Izumi walk in the front doors of the dormitory building. They ended up getting lunch after heading to the bank, Izumi trying not to cry as he withdrew from his limited funds so he could pay for the new door. They’re still on edge, neither having seen the angry blonde since he left them that morning.

Izumi grabs at X’s arm, stopping him in his tracks and pointing towards the front desk to cut off his protests.

X follows his line of sight to the package pickup counter where someone with a shaved head is hunching over the desk and talking to the receptionist, Anna.

“Is that him?” Izumi whispers, leaning over to get closer to X’s ear. It seems likely, though he’s dressed a bit differently from how they’re used to seeing him. Instead of the signature yellow jacket, there’s a simple black long-sleeved shirt that seems a bit more form fitting than anything they usually see him in and simple grey jeans that replace whatever vibrant ones he usually wears.

X shrugs, “Only one way to find out.” He clears his throat, “Yo, Eden.”

The figure freezes, seeming only to move again when Anna prods at him. He sighs, dropping the hand that’s gripping the right side of his head, a heap of blonde hair cascading in its absence. He turns and leans against the counter, offering the pair a two-fingered salute as Anna giggles and places a small package beside him, “Yo.”

“Shit,” Izumi whispers under his breath, eyes widening upon seeing Eden’s new appearance.

X chuckles at the reaction, “Yeah, I’m gonna say it’s him.”

“Totally worth the black eye,” he mumbles, holding out his fist to the other.

X shakes his head, laughing as Eden eyes them before smirking as he flips them off again, grabbing the package as he heads for the stairs. He lightly bumps his fist against the other, “Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to rewrite some of these docs I've been making for a couple years now and otherwise just finishing or writing new ones. This lil universe is near and dear to me and I love writing in it so I'm hoping to make this series into something of a coherent timeline for all the garbage I churn out for it. Trust me, the timeline is warranted. If you have any questions about the world or the characters, feel free to ask me about it on either my main (@zephyreden) or writing (@thewritingvoid) tumblrs.
> 
> Also, hope you like the rewrite better than the original, Pastel. It prolly reads exactly the same, but idk I think it's better lmao.


End file.
